


Brothers  兄弟

by lifetree



Category: Filth (2012), Sherlock (TV), Welcome to the Punch (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Max和Bruce打架，被Charles发现。<br/>2.Max揍Bruce（单方面的），没有Charles。<br/>3.Max受伤。<br/>【我就是喜欢Max_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

> 泽维尔有三个兄弟，Charles最大，其次Max，最小Bruce。  
> Max后来成为警察，再后来是特工，为了掩人耳目改名Maximoff Lewinsky（说是代号也可以）。  
> Max和Bruce的关系一直不好，小时候就经常掐架，然而在大哥Charles的面前都很乖（怂）。  
> 【好喜欢幺弟布鲁斯的设定_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 注1：第一章的时候还都是小孩子【捧脸

Max和Bruce经常掐架，这一点Charles非常清楚，

每次只要他在场，天下太平；他的离去永远是第三次世界大战的导火索。他永远看着时间差不多就回去，而且故意踩重步伐让他们能听到自己回来（不然他还要跟他俩一起收拾东西）。等他推开门时房间肯定和原来一模一样——如果不算少掉的玻璃杯子、陶罐、瓷器等易碎品，不算两人乱七八糟的衣服和头发，不算他们刻意掩盖的淤青的话，真的很完美。他只会偶尔“随意”地拍拍他们（看起来一点都不像故意拍淤青，他认为他的演技还是可以的），然后欣赏他们使劲咬死牙冠装作一脸无辜的样子。

他们两个人不知怨念从何而来，很可能纯粹只是气场不和；一直以来Charles都希望他们俩之间的事能自己和解，或者某天能成熟一点，一笑免恩仇。然而他高估了这俩熊孩子的胸襟，也高估了自己的耐心。

所以发生这种事情完全不令人惊讶。  
这次他等了五六分钟，却发现屋里一点停下来的意思都没有，反而愈演愈烈；等到大宅客厅的吊灯都开始发抖的时候，他不再犹豫，跑上楼一脚踹开木门。

然后他（一点都不，虽然他在Max和Bruce的眼里看起来很）震惊地发现，Bruce被Max压在地上，但是抓着Max的领子，前半身斜悬在空中；而Max占据着优势，跨坐在Bruce的身上，事情发生的有点太突然，两人的拳头还挥舞在空中来不及放下。

 

二十分钟的沉默。

 

Max和Bruce面对面地坐着。  
左边是壁炉，右边（灾难般的）是Charles。

Max认真地拨弄着壁炉里的炭火，同时Bruce认真地研究着桌子上只走了一步的象棋。

Charles悠闲地喝着茶。

“你们打算坐到什么时候？”Charles放下茶杯，侧头，微笑。  
两人浑身打了个冷战，Max手里的拨火棍碰到壁炉铁栅栏发出很响的声音。

Charles非常满意地看着两个人用眼神“交流”了一会（“你先说”“你先”“你比我大你先说”“刚刚我赢了而且Charles肯定会原谅你的”“……”），然后Bruce缩着肩膀小声地说：  
“Charles，对不起……”  
“向我道什么歉？你打的又不是我。”Charles喝了口茶。

Bruce深吸一口气转过头，死瞪着眼睛从牙缝里憋出个“sorry”。  
Max非常知趣地也跟着道了歉，只是神情悲壮决绝犹如走上二战战场。  
Charles放下茶杯，叹气望天。

这样的事情又重复了几次，后来他就不管了：熊孩子就是欠揍，让他们俩互相揍对方还节省人工。


	2. 2.Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2：并没有看过污垢【不敢看。 所以这一章关于Bruce的剧情基于我所知的所有剧透。

后来Charles在美国继承家族产业同时从事法律事务，搬到了纽约，很少回英国老宅；随着时间推移，他更是越来越忙，一开始每年圣诞节还回来，之后几年可能才有空通一次电话，从此更没有人管得住Max和Bruce。没有了Charles的干预，两人更加关系更加紧张，随着他们先后考入警校，基本上整个警校都知道有这么一对互相看不顺眼的兄弟。直到毕业，Max被吸入特别行动小组，而Bruce被分去了爱丁堡；由于距离的遥远，也因为年纪的增长，两人之间的关系才有所缓和。

虽然这么说，但也还是相对于之前来言。总体上两人仍然处于冷战状态。  
再后来Max任务繁重，休息的时间都很少，只是偶尔听说Bruce（这个混蛋）在爱丁堡居然混的还不错。

当时他就发誓，如果以后在爱丁堡有任务，他绝对要请假。

因此他这次（被逼）去爱丁堡执行任务的时候没有跟Bruce（或者Charles）泄露一丝口风。  
当时他就发誓，到了爱丁堡绝对不会去Bruce家。

任务结束，他脱队的时候想起Charles提到Bruce的近况。  
因此他在往Bruce家方向走去的时候就发誓，他只是在街上看看，绝对不会进去。

他脱队的时候是午夜，到了Bruce家外已经凌晨两三点。此时是最黑暗寂静的时段，街上连路灯都是灭的；然而Max敏锐地发现Bruce的家里还有一点微弱的光亮。Max皱起了眉，多年的出勤经验让他的感觉异常敏感。直觉告诉他，有什么地方不对。

因此他在撬Bruce家门锁的时候不禁想，这个世界真奇妙。  
当时他就发誓不会再发任何誓。这是唯一有效的一个誓言。

光亮来自主卧，也是唯一一间上锁的房间。Max敲门，没有人回应；更重地敲了几次，再次无人回应之后，Max一脚踹开了门。  
在他察觉屋内事情之前，他还觉得好像有一种奇妙的即视感。

 

Max在看清室内之前先闻到的是扑鼻而来的酒气。  
然后他就看到Bruce站在一个凳子上，一个活绳结从天花板上吊下来悬在他正前方。  
傻子都知道他要干什么。  
Bruce看着突然闯进来的Max，愣了一下。  
“Charles？”  
灯光昏暗，他睁大眼睛，不知是惊还是疑。  
但是足以让Max看见他眼里的雾气，不知是醉或是泪。

 

Max后来想，他如果将计就计假装Charles，事情可能解决得更快、更好。Charles安慰他说，他当时已经做到很好了。

Max大脑一片空白，而他的身体脱离大脑行动，一跃而起把Bruce从凳子上撞下来。Bruce在一瞬间意识到不是Charles，毫不客气地开始反击。两个中年男人像七八岁小孩一样在地上扭打起来。

小时候Bruce就比Max弱一点，偶尔能打成平手，很少有赢的时候；更别提几年来Max一直在特别行动队出外勤，且这一次没有Charles踹开门调停。Bruce只是一开始挣扎了两下，后来基本只有挨打的份，结结实实被Max狠揍了一顿。Bruce最后干脆放弃反抗，目光涣散地斜瘫在墙脚。

Max看着如一滩稀泥烂在墙脚的Bruce，怒不可遏地顺着墙提着领子把他拎起来；然而他盯着Bruce失神的眼睛，深吸了几口气，最终还是没有骂出口。他松手，Bruce沿着墙滑下，盯着地板，在墙脚缩成一团。

Max走出主卧，给Bruce一点自我清醒的时间。  
他泡了一杯茶，又倒了一杯水，回来发现Bruce还是目光涣散地盯着地上的一块污渍。

他叹气走近了几步，然后把凉水狠狠地泼在了Bruce脸上。

Bruce被凉水激的浑身抖了一下，甩了甩头，神志开始清醒。他先茫然地看着Max，然后开始打量着房间；他看到吊着的绳结的时候呼吸凝滞了一下，然后瞬间变得粗重而急促。

一会，他渐渐平复呼吸，开始笑，一断一续地笑。笑着笑着眼泪就流下来，流着流着就开始哭，一边笑一边哭，最后大笑着大哭。

Max轻轻搅拌着茶，沉默地看着Bruce的一切反应，等待他把情绪稳定下来。

最后他平息下来，仍然流着眼泪，望向Max。  
“sorry.”他颤抖地说。  
“向我道什么歉？你杀的又不是我。”  
Bruce闭上眼睛，笑了一下，低下头。

屋里只有搅拌勺敲击陶瓷茶杯的清脆声音。

Max最后试了一下茶的温度，确定刚刚好之后把茶杯轻轻放在地上Bruce手边，然后安静地带上门离开。

一缕清晨的阳光不畏艰辛地钻过窗帘的缝隙投入房间里，刚好落在陶瓷杯子上，使它反着微弱的光。

阳光越来越亮，取代了屋里昏黄的灯光。


	3. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注3：纯粹是因为我喜欢场花【花痴脸【。设定上场花和Max同一届，跟Max和Bruce的关系都不错，一定程度上起到了Charles（和稀泥）的作用；另外，并没有侦探和军医_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 还有，场花真是英国好男人【泪目。

又一段时间过去，Charles已经结婚，Max有了自己的行动小组，而Bruce真正地成为了爱丁堡警察局长。三人都不再是当年的幼稚孩童，而Bruce长大地尤其明显 ；他就像在几年里成熟了几十岁——虽然Charles一直开玩笑说，他只不过是把七岁到二十九岁应该长的智商都在三十多岁这几年里恶补了回来。

随着年龄不断增长，Charles和Bruce反而没那么忙了，常常能见面；但是Max的工作因为牵涉到国家机密，基本联系不上，几年才可能听得到一次消息，也大多是道听途说。

所以Bruce认为，他把这个电话误认为诈骗电话完全不是他的错。

“喂？”Bruce接起电话，疲倦地说。  
“你好，请问是Bruce先生吗？”  
“是的，请问？”  
“请问您认识Maximoff Lewinsky吗？”  
Bruce“啪”地挂断了电话。

要以前他的性子，大概接下来的几百字都要被消音。更别提还是在一个一团乱麻、焦头烂额的恶魔周一。  
但是他现在，实在，实在，实在，没有精力把宝贵时间浪费在这种地方上。  
Bruce翻开文件的下一页，使劲眨了眨眼睛，揉着太阳穴。

就在他伸手去探咖啡杯的时候，手机铃声再一次响起。  
他忍住了把手机丢到咖啡里的冲动，看了一眼来电显示。

Greg Lestrade

他叹气，接通了电话。  
“好久不见，Greg，怎么了？”  
“刚刚打电话过来的那个人是个白痴。Maximoff Lewinsky是Max的代号……”  
“Max怎么了？”Bruce瞬间警觉起来。  
“……”Greg几度欲言又止。“一言难尽。我现在只能靠你了；立刻来伦敦，到了给我打电话，我再详细跟你说……”

电话对面传来呼声，Bruce听见Greg回应，但听不清他们说什么；Greg匆匆向他告别，还不及Bruce追问或回应，他就挂断了电话。  
Bruce在原地愣了一会。  
一会过后，他猛地站起，一把抄起靠背上的外套，从各种文件下翻出车钥匙，匆忙离开。

他一路都在给Charles打电话，但是Charles的手机关机。飞机起飞前他烦躁地关机，还是忍不住在内心爆粗。  
整个航程他一直在胡思乱想，想着各种他一直知道但是不敢细想的事情。  
他还想，事情可能没他想象的那么严重，他可能有机会能把Max胖揍回来。他一直期待着那一天的到来呢。

但是Bruce心里很清楚。他知道Charles也很清楚。

对于他们两人来说，这一天总会到来。

在伦敦一个寻常的雨天，参加一场匿名葬礼，举着黑伞，看着盖着英国国旗的棺材被黑土渐  
渐覆盖。

他清楚这一天的到来只不过是时间早晚，但是他拒绝承认，只是为了可以心安理得的继续跟Max像青少年一样毫无意义地争吵，即使在他一生中最黑暗（也最温暖，只是Bruce同样拒绝承认）的那一夜过后。他也不知道为什么。好像争吵已经成为了一种习惯，没有争吵，他和Max的关系似乎就缺了些什么。

但是当这一天真正来临，他才惊恐地意识到他甚至从来没有和Max好好说过话。  
一句都没有。

下飞机，他重新开机，弹出的第一条短信提示打碎了他的一切抱着希望的幻想。

圣巴茨医院。我在门口等你。ASAP。

手术室门外，单调的走廊里，惨白的灯光下，冰冷的长椅上，Greg尽可能地给Bruce解释了前因后果。

 

Max的小组在调查一个走私团伙时，通过几个线人和卧底，发现这个团伙的背景势力极大，最后竟涉及到十几家国际级别的企业。

然而随着调查越来越深入，他们发现走私只是这些企业的一个幌子，另有真正的目的。调查还在隐秘的进行中，线人突然集体不再愿意提供情报，愿意合作的要么“离奇”失踪，要么“意外”死亡；小组里的知情人也要么出意外，要么在出外勤的时候受伤死亡。他们怀疑小组里有内奸，但一直难以确认目标。

不仅如此，这个走私团伙自己也突然开始分崩离析，眼见就要从此消失。如果这个走私团伙彻底消失，他们就失去了所有的证据和线索，再也没有任何翻盘的机会。

Max被逼无奈之下，在内奸未除的情况下冒险执行围捕行动；然而行动果然被对方所预知，他们遭到了埋伏，伤亡惨重；撤离时，本来预设好的炸弹又突然提前爆炸，而Max作为行动组的组长，处于撤离队伍的最尾端，也正是爆炸的核心地点。  
就在此时，处于手术中的Max还依然处于被人追杀的状态，巴茨医院是Greg在这种情况下唯一放心的庇护所。

 

Bruce一直闭着眼睛沉默的听着，不发一语。  
Greg说完，顿了一会。  
“抱歉，但我只能告诉你这么多了，再多我就要违反我的职业道德底线了……”  
Bruce轻轻点头表示理解。  
他看了Bruce一眼，又看了看四周；确定四下无人后，靠近Bruce压低声音说：  
“我知道Max姓Xavier，就像你一样；我还知道你们的长兄就是那个Charles Xavier。我相信你们有能力也有背景可以查到这件事情的详细内容——我知道哪怕是你，都有一定的人脉和势力。如果有谁能解决这件事，那就会是，并且只会是你们。”

Bruce缓缓睁开眼睛，不知在看着什么。

 

Bruce挂断电话，使劲憋住骂脏话的欲望，但是还是忍不住用力锤了下墙。  
这几天的事情一个接一个，不断地折磨着他。

他动用他所有的人脉资源，查到的也没有比Greg告诉他的多多少；只不过是一些模糊的信息，一两个牵涉到的小企业的名称，一两个外围人员的名字，无关痛痒，起不到任何作用。

出了爱丁堡，他的势力好歹还有一些影响范围；但是出了苏格兰，他什么都不是。

期间他不断联系Charles，但是一直没有得到回复；Charles在工作日极其繁忙，估计要到周末才能有回应。

Max的手术也不能说是成功：伤势太重，苟且吊着一条命，最好也出不了重症监护。

自从那个黑暗的晚上之后，他再没有感受过如此沉重的无力感。

Max的伤情有轻微的好转，可以允许家属进入重症监护室协同监护。医生一出来，Bruce就急着往里走，但是被Greg拽住了。  
Greg先一步进入，以最快速度关上所有窗户锁紧，透过窗户打量周围环境一眼，然后迅速拉上窗帘，不露出一丝光线。

Bruce瞬间明白。他看着一脸凝重望着自己和Max的Greg，看着无力躺在褪色蓝白医院被子下的Max，看着他被呼吸面罩遮盖的苍白的面孔，感受到一种真正的愤怒。  
从心底埋藏的最深，最黑暗的地方曼延上来的，不可遏制的愤怒。超越仇恨，几乎疯狂的愤怒。

然而愤怒过去，剩下的仍然只有空虚的无力。

——

在连续几天，好几场漫长而又疲倦的会议之后，Charles和Erik走出灯火通明的办公楼。

“天哪，我的手机一直震动个不停，我都要以为某人是不是把什么东西偷偷放到了我的口袋里。”Charles疲惫地掏出手机。

“如果我真要那么干的话，那个东西就不会在你的口袋里震动了。”Erik不怀好意地看着对方，手滑上Charles的臀部。

Charles白了Erik一眼，开始查看消息。

毫无征兆地，他突然止步在广场的台阶上。  
Erik从未见过Charles神情如此严肃。

——

Bruce端着一杯热茶走进重症监护室。  
他赶过来的时候匆忙，什么行李都没带，更别提更换的衣服；所以他现在只能穿着一件单薄的衬衫。现在是伦敦冬天最冷的时候，即使在开了暖气的室内，医院一个可爱的扎着马尾辫的女孩借了毛毯给他披在身上，仍然觉得很冷。

但是这杯茶并不是她给他自己准备的。

 

他把茶杯放在病床右手边的小桌子上，自己坐到桌子旁边的一把椅子上。

他不习惯这样的Max。不习惯他看起来如此脆弱。他倒是宁愿看见他突然一脚踹开房门然后再揍自己一顿。  
他不知道几年前闯进他家发现他正准备自杀的Max，跟现在的他想的是不是一样的事情。

他又沉默地坐了一会，突然觉得很累。  
Bruce在这几天里几乎没有睡过觉，要不是Greg逼他，他可能连饭都不吃。因此他的脸色也变的十分苍白，几乎和病床上的Max没什么两样，唯一的区别就在于Bruce的脸上还有重重的黑眼圈。

他趴在Max床侧，再三告诫自己只是眯一小会。为此他专门选择了最不舒服的姿势，以防自己睡着。  
然而他还是睡熟了。

——  
Charles和Erik到达伦敦时是深夜，下起了小雪。雪落下来很快融化，使得夜晚的温度更低，全副武装的两人都感到阵阵寒意好像要钻进骨髓。

而当Charles轻轻推开门进入完全不能称作“温暖”的重症监护室时，他发现Max依然昏迷，深陷在颜色惨淡的被罩中，苍白的面孔藏在呼吸面罩之下，  
在他旁边，Bruce只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，以一种极不舒适的姿势趴在Max病床右侧，曾经在背上的毛毯已经滑落到地上，深深地熟睡着，眉头紧锁，同样苍白的脸上还染着黑眼圈。

Charles在门口安静地站了一会。

随即，他不发出一丝声音靠近，轻轻地把Bruce调整到一个舒服的姿势，然后捡起地上的毛毯盖在他身上，再脱下自己御寒的大衣披上，并系好领口的扣子以防滑落。

之后，他扫视着屋里，视线在已经冷下的茶和紧闭的窗户上长久停留。

又过了一会，他无声地带上门离开。

医院走廊比室内要冷得多，Erik脱下了自己的风衣想给Charles披上。  
这时他通过玻璃的反光看到了他终生难忘的一幕。

Charles一直面无表情的低头看着手机。一段时间后，突然抬头，看着无人的走廊，慢慢扯出一个微笑。  
Erik感到一股寒意顺着脊椎直至头顶，但是不是因为温度。

——

后来在西彻斯特老宅的一次圣诞聚餐时，趁着Charles去倒茶，Erik向Max和Bruce提起这件事。

当时案子已经完全告破，所有负责人全部踉跄入狱，没有一个漏网之鱼；少数企业经受惩罚后已宣布破产，剩下的尽数为Xavier集团所吞并。

三人沉默了一会后，同时打了个寒战，并再次确定了“不能惹Charles”这一伟大真理的不可动摇性。

“有谁要饼干吗？”  
Charles的声音从厨房传来。

 

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正也没人看那我就丢上来。看了一眼，好像是全AO3第一篇Max/Bruce的文（望天）。  
> 为什么我萌的cp，要么冷，要么虐，要么又冷又虐。


End file.
